19 años después
by JC5972
Summary: [SCORBUS] La vida de los hijos de Harry Potter en Hogwarts centrada en la perspectiva de Albus Severus Potter.


**19 años después**

 _ **CAPITULO I: El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos**_

"Albus Severus Potter, fuiste nombrado en honor a dos directores de Hogwarts, y uno de ellos era Slytherin y fue el hombre más valiente que he conocido jamás"

Las palabras de su padre no lo habían tranquilizado, no lo habían tranquilizado en absoluto, incluso se sentía más nervioso que antes de subir al tren.

Caminó entre los pasillos en busca de un compartimiento vacío, donde pudiera olvidarse de todo el alboroto de las casas por al menos un momento. Pero antes encontró a su fastidioso hermano, James, quién lo arrastro a su compartimiento para presentarlo ante su grupo de amigos, todos Gryffindor, entre los que solo pudo reconocer a su primo, Fred Weasley II. Se sentía incomodo, incomodo y asustado al estar rodeado de tantas personas que lo veían como una copia de James, como una copia de su padre; un león listo para enfrentar lo que sea, meterse en problemas y salvar el mundo mágico un par de veces en el camino, pero él no era así. Era valiente, por su puesto, pero tampoco pretendía que cargaba el mundo en sus hombros. Albus era diferente. Albus no era un Gryffindor, de un modo u otro, siempre lo había sabido, y era por eso que tenía miedo.

— ¿Estás listo para conocer el castillo, Al? - la voz de Fred lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Albus contestó

— Sí, claro - dudó - bueno… eso creo - respondió un poco nervioso. -

— No tienes nada que temer - lo tranquilizó un chico de piel morena que no conocía - Está mas que claro que serás todo un Gryffindor.

El chico era alto y llevaba una bufanda con los colores de su casa

— Eso si no estás en Slythertin- dijo burlonamente James - ¡AUCH! - una chica que no había hablado hasta entonces había pellizcado a su hermano en el brazo

— No le hagas caso, Al, no importa la casa en la que estés. - dijo la chica asesinado a James con la mirada.

La chica era pelirroja y tenía la cara llena de pecas, fácilmente pasaría por una Weasley

— Gracias… - iba a decir Albus hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la chica.

— April - dijo ella rapidamente

Hubo un momento de silencio algo incomodo, hasta que el chico moreno habló

— Por cierto, soy Adrian, Adrian Beckett.

Después de esto permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos (que a Albus se le hicieron eternos) hasta que se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo: - ¿Alguien quiere algo del carrito? -

Albus se levantó de un salto y se compro un par de ranas de chocolate para comer más tarde, después volvió a entrar al compartimiento, se acomodo y espero a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Apenas pudo dormir un par de horas hasta que su hermano lo despertó para que se pusiera la túnica de Hogwarts, noto que ni April ni Adrian se encontraban ya en sus asientos; estaba comenzado a cambiarse cuando es horrible nerviosismo regreso, no iba a estar en Gryffindor, no iba ser lo que su padre quería que fuese, sería solo una decepción. No quería enfrentarse a eso, quería regresar a Londres y no saber más de Hogwarts, recordó las palabras de April: "no importa la casa en la que estés", es fácil decir siendo una Gryffindor.

Al terminar de cambiarse se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había ido, así que, aun pensando en la decepción que sería, decidió volver a sentarse y comer los dulces que había comprado. A los pocos minutos noto como el tren comenzaba a desacelerar. Sus nervios aumentaban a cada momento, y aumentaron aun cuando su hermano regreso, acompañado de sus amigos, para indicarle que era hora de bajar del tren.

Una vez en la estación Hogsmade se encontró con su prima Rose, quien también se veía nerviosa pero confiada al mismo tiempo. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y escucharon una voz conocida para ambos:

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! - gritaba Hagrid a todo pulmón, indicando el camino hacia al borde del lago.

Rápidamente comenzaron a seguirlo para deslumbrar Hogwarts por primera vez. La impresionante visión del castillo, hizo a Albus sentirse un poco mejor sobre si mismo, nada en un lugar tan hermoso podría estar tan un par de segundos, todos los nuevos alumnos habían subido a un pequeño bote y cruzaban ya al otro lado del lago.

Su padre le había contado mucho sobre Hogwarts, lo maravilloso que era y la sensación de calor que te hacia sentir en el estomago, pero todas esas descripciones e historias se quedaban cortas al apreciar de cerca la magnifica estructura del colegio, por momento Albus se olvido de sus dudas, de las casas, de su padre, de todo y por primera vez sentirse orgullo de ser quien era, de ser Albus Severus, no la copia exacta de Harry, y esa sensación, que solo podía sentir en Hogwarts, hacia que todos los nervios valieran la pena.

Se sentía en casa, se sentía bien.

Ya en la orilla subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble que resguardaba el castillo, la cual rápidamente se abrió y los un mago de cara regordeta que vestía con un suéter de lana, a quien Albus y Rose reconocieron como su tío Neville, quien impartía herbología en el colegio. Siguieron al profesor por el vestíbulo hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor. Y en ese momento el asombro y la sensación de calor que se sentía Albus se multiplicó por diez.


End file.
